Diamond Spades
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: George X Chibodee fic. Don't like it don't readflames because its yaoi will no longer be accepted. Somewhat OC. GeogeChibodee take care of each other in times of need adn try to find the true meaning of love. PERM HIATUS
1. Prologue

I'm sorry about changing George's sign from the Jack's to the Diamonds. I wrote this when I was wrongly informed on it and I felt it fitted him so I didn't changed it. I'm also sorry if I got Chibodee's wrong. Please forgive me. I'll change it if you want but...aw oh well! Angelfish-Smile p.s. SORRY! 


	2. Diamond Spades

Diamond Spades Rating: R Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. G Gundam and all the characters are owned by their respective owners. Notes: Hey wuz up people? Look hey this fic came to me when I was watching an episode in my fave anime show, G Gundam. The episode leaves off with the two Gundam pilots screaming each other's names out as an explosion comes forth from the Grand Gundam. I will not be basing this on any other episodes it will be only based on this one and make the rest up. (note: I've seen the whole series.) This is a SLASH story. My first actually. If you don't like it don't read it. 8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8  
  
"Chibodee NOOOOO!!!!" "George!!!!" Chibodee cried in return as the blast threw them to opposite sides of the battlefield.  
  
"Damn..." the red haired Gundam pilot, quite out of character, muttered and rubbed his side. Chitman was gone. He was dead, thanks to himself and his dearest friend Chibodee.  
  
'Chibodee.' "CHIBODEE!" George yelled and jumped out of the cockpit of his now burning Gundam. His side ached in response. Glancing quickly at it George noticed that he had quite some wound. Blood was pouring out of it and was in fact running down his leg. George shook his head, 'No time to think of myself now. 'Ok where are you?' He scanned the area with a hard face in search of The Maxter Gundam remnants. The humongous Grand Gundam..some rocks.but no sight of the Maxter. "Oh god please say he made it. That stubborn fool promised he'd make it.."  
  
"I'm Super Chibodee!" Chibodee yelled and started punching the daylights out of the other Gundam. "More like Super Chimp." George muttered as Chibodee got a hard blow to the head.  
  
'I wish I could've made it and showed the world that American spirit.'  
  
"I sure would've liked to battle against you too.' George added with amusement. 'Oh yeah that too! I'd punch you right in your pretty face.' Chibodee laughed. George shook his head with a small smile.  
  
"WE WILL MAKE IT!" They cried together breaking their bottles on their Gundams.  
  
George sighed and blinked as he noticed he was crying. "Why am I crying?" 'Because you don't want to lose him.' His amity side cried. 'Because he's an idiot that needs to learn some more before he dies.' His intellectual side cried. 'Because you love him.' His spirit cried lightly in response.  
  
"Because you're going to bleed to death." A deep chuckle brought George out of his reverie. "Huh?" George looked up and came to face with..Chibodee! "Chibodee you're alive!" George said and blinked his eyes rapidly. "Of course I am I don't go back on a promise. Lying isn't something we Americans do." Chibodee smirked and leaned more against the large boulder his legs almost turning to jelly. "Really? I seem to remember a certain American telling a lie just the other day." George crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Chibodee waved him off, "I told you already I wasn't lying. I really did meet a Gundam fighter angel." 'Yeah and you have too. Every morning when you look in the mirror.' Chibodee thought weakly and looked over George's wounds from afar. 'They'll heal but he'll have one kick ass battle scar to show off. Unlike me.' He thought sourly as he only had a few scratches, everything was mostly internal. "sigh. Fine fine fine I believe you look let's get outta here. I have a feeling.." George stopped as Chibodee erupted into a fit of coughs; His feet slowly slipping from under him. George's eyes widened and he shot forward catching the daredevil American in his arms. "Thanks." Chibodee muttered and coughed one more time before grinning. "I think I'm falling for you." He joked. George smiled hoping his heart wasn't really as loud as it sounded to him, "How could you resist?" Chibodee laughed in response and pulled himself up out of George's arms. "Hey are you sure you..Woh!" George cried and caught Chibodee as he hitched forward. "Maybe that wasn't such a good I idea. Bleh I think I'm gonna peal over and die." "Hey don't say that! Besides it makes no sense. What are you? A banana? Peal over honestly." George rolled his eyes and shifted Chibodee in his arms so his head was resting on his shoulder. "It's a..hmmmm forget it." Chibodee murmured his eyes closing as he felt sleep take him over. "Hey brainless don't go to sleep we gotta get outta here." George gulped painfully. "sigh. Ok. Hold it for a sec, buddy?" Chibodee yawned before wrapping one arm around George's shoulder on the side that wasn't injured as a brace; in response George wrapped his slender hands around Chibodee's waist. "There that should work! Ay partner?" George nodded and slowly walked forward before stopping. "Hey why'd ya stop?" "Well first of all where exactly are we going to go? There isn't precisely a hospital around here." George smirked and brushed his bangs back with his free hand. Chibodee sat/stood there silently for a minute before glancing over his shoulder at his burning Maxter. "I have an idea." "Well let's hear it."  
  
"I don't feel comfortable letting you do this!" George yelled and grabbed Chibodee's arm from behind him. "We'll both either die from blood loss or burn to death if we stay here. I'm GOING to go up and get the first aid pack in my Gundam and then we're going to find someplace to stay the night." Chibodee replied and almost fell backwards. "Or you'll be cremated and I'll bleed to death waiting for your return!" George yelled. Chibodee's eyes softened, "George please. I have to do this." He slowly turned around and started on his way. "Chibodee!" George called making him stop in his tracks. "Let me do it." George said with tears in his eyes. He was worried for Chibodee. What if he did manage to get into the Gundam cockpit and end up getting caught? "No." Chibodee said flatly his backs still turned to him. And with that he started running towards the burning rubble the smoke making it impossible to see him. Leaving George behind tears streaming down his cheeks. "Chibodee you idiot." George mumbled mostly to himself before falling to his knees. His breathing slowed until it was almost non-existent. "Gotta stay awa." He collapsed to the ground his hand falling from his side his blood flowing freely.  
  
"Chibodee you fool your gonna get killed." Chibodee laughed silently to himself. "Maybe George was right, I should've just..Woh." Chibodee coughed lightly as he inhaled some smoke. Reaching before him he found he was in fact almost on his Maxter. He blinked the smoky tears out of his eyes, "Maxter.." The Gundam flamed higher in response. 'Well it's now or never.' Chibodee thought and started making his way through the rubble.  
  
5 minutes later Chibodee emerged burnt in various places and bleeding profusely from a new wound made from the rubble on his cheek. Shifting the large first aid kit on his bag he ran forward into the less smoky air. He lurched to a stop as he saw his sprawled out companion. "George." His hoarse voice rang out. Just then from behind him a small explosion came from the Maxter sending debris and fire forward. 'Great..just great.' He thought and attempted to run from the area stopping to lean down and pick up George. With George cradled in his arms and the large bag on his back Chibodee ran and ran not really paying attention where he was going. He reached the skirts of a forest, which actually looked much like the redwood forests back home. "Hmmmm..." He smiled lightly as he reached the perfect spot. It was as if it was made just for this purpose. The bushes and tress created a blanket that covered the entrance from the outside world, but he had spotted it right off. It was a large bear cave. Which luckily was abandoned long ago.  
  
"Alright there you go." Chibodee smirked as he placed the newly bandaged George on a pillow from the bag and tucked him into the sleeping bag. George's steady breathing answered him in return. He folded George's battle suit into a small pile. "Ahhhh!" Chibodee yawned and stretched his arms above his head, flinching slightly. "Time for me to rest now partner." He set his head on the small boulder next to George's head and drifted into a well-deserved slumber. 'Warm...' George's newly awakened mind thought and he opened his eyes. "Mornin." Chibodee's smiled from the small campfire he was making, "Well actually its night but still." George attempted to sit up but Chibodee's protest stopped him. "Don't you dare. You need to rest pretty boy. I still have to find something decent for you to eat." George raised an eyebrow, "Umm.Chibodee I'd rather." "Oh come on I'm not that bad of a cook. I learned a few things." Chibodee pouted. "Well actually I was going to say I'd rather be sitting up." He smiled and sat up. The blanket shifted and George's naked chest came into view. He shivered slightly and attempted to cover up but stopped when he noticed his bandage, "You.you.." "Yeah I thought you might like to not bleed to death." Chibodee winked and stretched his arms over his head. He yawned and flinched. Bringing his fingers to his cheek he noticed his cheek had started bleeding again. He hadn't bothered to bandage himself, he had been focusing on his friends wounds more. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed George walk over. "You should clean that up before it gets infected." He gently pulled Chibodee's hand away and touched the area around the wound. "You didn't even think of yourself did you? Silly American." Chibodee had the grace to blush, "Maybe.umm well could you help me? I usually have trouble cleaning my own wounds." "Sure thing..but first we will need some water.." He trailed off as Chibodee leaned over and grabbed a small bowl of water and some bandages. "I used some of it for yours." Chibodee mumbled and blushed again as he noticed George's state of undress. But he didn't dare tell him. George smiled and brushed one of Chibodee's bangs out of his eyes. "Thank you by the way. But first, perhaps I should put some clothes on ay? It's rather cold I here." "Quite the opposite." Chibodee said and watched George walked away. "Hmmm?" George said and looked over his shoulder as he slipped on his trousers not bothering with a shirt. "Nothing." Chibodee mumbled and pressed his hand to his cheek. "Alright then let's get you cleaned up." George muttered and sat beside him the light from the fire playing a sweet design in his eyes. George grabbed his forgotten pillow and set it in his lap and motioned for Chibodee to lay on it. Chibodee did as he was told with a sigh. "What's the matter?" George asked and dipped a towel in the bowl of water and batted at Chibodee's cheek. "Well right before you woke up I heard..well I heard Domon's Gundam fighting." He closed his eyes and waited for his response. "..Let's not think of it now. So do you have any other injuries?" "Well a few broken ribs maybe but I'm not sure." Chibodee blew out a breath as George applied pressure to his wound. "I'll have to check you out. I think we should get our wounds cleaned and rest for a while. The others will try and find us. And we'll just wait til they do." "Not if they think we're dead." Chibodee muttered darkly opening his eyes. George dipped the towel in the water again and locked eyes with Chibodee. "If I know Marie Louise then she won't give up until she's found my body." He smiled and Chibodee cringed. "Yeah well they won't for mine. My funeral has probably already happened." "I doubt it. But hey who knows." He suddenly had an image of himself crying and an open casket holding Chibodee's body, shuddering he finished cleaning the man's wounds. "So you really love Marie Louise don't you?" Chibodee said and closed his eyes once more. George for once was speechless. He had never really talked about it with Chibodee or anyone for that matter. "What gives you that idea?" "I don't know it could you screaming, 'This is for Marie Louise!' Every time you battle." Chibodee smiled but inside he was crying. "Do you want the truth?" George said and tossed the bloody towel into the bowl and leaned over the now almost asleep man. "The truth is always the best." Chibodee said and yawned with a hand pressed to his covered cheek. George sucked a breath in, "I do not love Marie Louise." Chibodee's eyes shot open in surprise, "I once did but then I went on with my life; realizing that being just a false knight I would never be able to court her. In fact I feel I was never actually in love with her. I was in love with the idea of being in love with her." Chibodee's eyebrows raised and his mouth went dry, "I'm sorry." "No there is nothing for you to be sorry for. It is I that should be sorry. I led her on and in the process I will end up breaking her heart. When I return home I will tell her and resign from my position as France's Gundam Fighter." George said and shifted out from under Chibodee. "What no you can't!" Chibodee cried and sat up. He grabbed George's shoulders and shook him, "Did you hit your head Rose Boy?! How am I supposed to have that battle against you if you do that! Besides do you want to break the Shuffle alliance up?! You're the King of Diamonds remember?" George shook his head, "No. Not anymore. In case you have forgotten our Gundams are a pile of rubble now." Chibodee's hands relaxed on George's shoulders and his face dropped, 'He's leaving cause of you. It's all your fault.' "Chibodee I.." George said as he noticed the look in Chibodee's eyes. Chibodee looked away, "Can we please just finish looking at my wounds please?" "Yes lets." George said and sat back. Chibodee stared, "Yes well what are you waiting for. You obviously have some wounds on your sides." Blushing Chibodee nodded and began peeling his skintight battle suit off. George couldn't peal his eyes away from him. All the battle scars only seemed to add to Chibodee's beauty. He sucked in his breath as the suit dropped to the ground. Before him stood his long time partner in all his glory. He shook his head and looked above Chibodee's waist. Bruises covered his whole right side and his chest heaved slightly. "Oh my.." Chibodee felt his side scream in pain at the sudden loss of force holding his side and couldn't help but let a small whimper. "Chibodee sit down." Chibodee did as he was told and sat right in front of George who did the first thing that came to mind. "ACCK!" Chibodee cried and hunched over his head resting on George's shoulder. He whimpered. "Shh.." George whispered and pressed his hand harder into his side. He didn't want to do it but it had to be done. He had to find out if there were any broken ribs. Tears leaked out of Chibodee's eyes as he tried to breathe. George unconsciously rested his head on Chibodee's shoulder too. "Shh.. calm down just breathe. Concentrate on breathing." Chibodee whimpered again, 'Damn him. Only he could make go through so much pain and still want him.' George sighed and eased the pressure from his hands off little by little until he completely took his hand away, "No broken ribs. They just seem to be really bruised." Chibodee didn't move or say anything just stayed there resting in George's arms. He could feel George's breath on his neck and he reflexively shivered. George reached held the slightly limp Chibodee and leaned behind himself and grabbed the blanket and sleeping bag. He wrapped himself and his companion in it and lay down. Chibodee looked at George with admiration in his eyes. The roles seemed to be switched lately. The ever-confident Chibodee had burned to the ground with the Maxter and was replaced with the weak almost frail Chibodee and George was now a great strong man. It was as if George was a Prince and he was a Princess. "Thank you." Chibodee muttered sleepily and kissed his neck. George sucked in a breath and looked own at him. He looked like a small child in his sleep. That cute innocent smile on his face; no one would ever know that this was one of the greatest Gundam pilots in the world. With one last smile George kissed him on the forehead before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him. As the two fighters slept their hands glowed slightly the Diamond and Spade almost glowing together. As if they were one. 8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8 So how was it? Did you like it, hate it? I was wondering if you thought I should write a sequel? Should I? Cause I'm willing to if you want me to! Lol.. Well review tell me what you think! Angelfish-Smile 


	3. Cub and Bud

(sorry if stupid Ffnet made it all one paragraph again! I'm not stupid like that jus so you know! I take a writing class and know how to make paragraphs! Lol..) Diamond Spades Chapter 2 Cub and Bud Rating: R Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Their respective owners own G Gundam and all the characters. Notes: Oh my gosh! *wipes tears out of eyes* Thank you so much for the reviews! And as I promised I wrote a sequel! *winks* Hey maybe I could turn it into a like 10 chaptered story! *giggles* *frowns and cries* I saw the last episode of the series for the fifth time today! Man I wanted to see some more blood! *grins* But I'm just like that..Did you guys see that? Man the whole Chibodee covered in the American flag thing.that was so cool! *winks* I better give your chapter than...Here it is...Oh yeah I decided to make it a chapter so be prepared for a cliffie! I really am glad you liked the first chappie! Here it si..(4 real) 8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8 "Great now I'm almost afraid to go back out there." Chibodee muttered and rubbed his side out of reflex, staring out through a small peephole. "I can see the Gundams.. Wait no.hey there's.. hey it's the Shadow Gundam!" George glanced form his spot against the wall at Chibodee's torn suit, before looking up at his face, "You look so cute like that." "Huh?" Chibodee blinked and looked at him, "What?" "Nothing." George cried shocked he had said that and bit his tongue, 'I will not say it I will not say it.' "Hey George." Chibodee muttered and looked back out at the Gundams with a small smile on his face. "Hmmm.yes?" "Thanks." He returned not even glancing back or saying anything else to explain himself. "No prob. Cub." George muttered and cracked his knuckles. "Cub?" Chibodee laughed and pulled away form his spot on the cave wall. "Hmmm." George hummed slightly and nodded. "Yeah like a bear cub you know. Curious and naïve." "Naïve?!" Chibodee scuffed. "Well if I'm a cub than you're a Bud!" "O.k." Than it clicked in his head, "Like a rose bud?" "Yep." Chibodee smirked and walked over beside him. "So buddy ready to go out there?" George sighed, "Can wait a few more minutes please?" "Sure thing." Chibodee smiled sweetly at him. 'Oh don't smile.. don't smile..gawd he smiled. Damn him, he smiled.oh I'm gonna fall over.' "Hey what's the matter?" "Battle wound." George replied dumbly. "What?! But I just checked it when we woke up and it seemed fine to me!" Chibodee cried and attempted to take his battle suit off to help him check it again. "No.no!" George shook his head flushed, "Love battle wound." "Oh.. right sorry. Marie Louise will be waiting that's why huh?" He looked sad. "Yeah .or somethin else." George muttered. 'Or unrequited love.' "Well Bud look we can't win em all and those we can.well let's just say they aren't all that pretty! If I were a gal I'd probably be falling you around like a little puppy." Chibodee said seriously. "Thanks.I guess." George's chest seemed to be about to explode as Chibodee leaned in closer to him. 'He didn't just say what I thought he said did he?' "So how about we just stay here for a while. I really don't feel like getting killed quite yet." He winked and skipped away humming a song. "Hmmm.Chibodee can I ask you something?" George gulped slightly and sat down running a hand through his bangs. Chibodee looked over his shoulder at him and got a sad look on his face as he saw the look on his close friends face. "Sure no probable anything." He paused and crouched down to George's height on the ground, "Are you alright?" (George's Point of view) Do I really want to do this? What if he tells me the truth.and its not what I wanted to hear? Gawd this is so confusing. If I would've known that I would be sitting here in a cave with a cocky American I would've never.ok so I would've down it all again. But damn why does it have to be so hard just to ask him this question? "George?" I look up and lock eyes with him and notice that he seems genuily worried. "Sorry.. after the battle what do you plan on doing?" He sighed and plopped down beside me. "You had me scared there for a see man.." My heart races, "What?" He shook his head, "I don't know probably just go and see the world. Actually I was planning on a vacation you know maybe in the Hawaii or England.. hmm maybe Egypt." He gets lost in thought before out of no where, "Why what about you?" Suddenly he's turned all his attention to me and I bet my ex-Gundam that I'm blushing redder than my hair, "Well I..That's why I was asking...I was wondering if maybe we could like go there together if it wasn't too much trouble. I really don't feel like going home." He laughed lightly, "Well scratch England k? Too close to home for you.. how about Egypt? Sound good to you?" Oh boy does it. I always had a fascination in the pyramids.. hey wait a minute, "Does that mean I can go with you?"  
  
(Author Point of View) Chibodee laughed again and grabbed his sides his eyes tearing up, "Did you think I'd go to Egypt and leave you? Man, you've seen all my battle wounds and more! You should know that I wouldn't leave you at home. Even if you didn't ask me, I was planning on bringing you along." George's brows creased in confusion, "Chibodee." "What?" He gulped in air as he tried to calm himself the sudden explosion form outside doing it for him. "I.." George stopped his sentence and looked down at his hand. "Hey look." Chibodee looked at George's and than his own hand, "Either Domon is seriously in a bad battle or we're really excited bout something." He paused at George's strange look, "it usually glows when I'm excited." George blushed thinking of many things that got him excited, 'OK not something to be thinking about with him sitting right next to you!' "Can I look at how your cheek is healing?" George asked trying to change the subject. "Sure." He turned his head so it was facing him. Reaching up George pealed it off slowly so as not to hurt him. "Wow looks good. Not infected and its already stopped bleeding." "Yeeeeaah thanks again.." Chibodee brought George's hands in his and frowned, "Your shaking." George didn't say anything, just pulled his hand from him and set it in his lap, 'Why.dang I know I love him but I just can't bring myself to come to terms with it. Why do I love him? Is it cause he's one of the Shuffle Alliance? Is it cause he's here for me when I'm vulnerable? Why?' Then something that happened the night before came to mind. 'Chibodee didn't want me to drop out of the Shuffle Alliance. He looked sad when I sad I would. It was as if I had told him I hated him.. That's it I won't do it.' "I think I'm gonna stay." He muttered and glanced at his palm. "Your.gonna stay? Is that what's got you all worried and shaking?" Chibodee looked relieved in more ways than one. 'You can breathe now Chibodee.' "No." George said telling the honest truth and bit his lip lightly. "Don't do that." Chibodee mumbled and stared at George's lip and imagined himself biting it instead. "What?" George said and turned his head towards him and parted his lips slightly. 'O.k.. hormones spiking.' Chibodee glared at his hand as it flared brighter. George blinked and licked his lips. "Cub?" "George." "Cub?" George said and Chibodee motioned for him to lean in as if he had a secret to share and didn't want anyone else to know. "George.." Chibodee muttered and grasped George's chin in his hand and without warning pressed his lips to George's roughly almost bruisingly. George gasped into the kiss and.2 be continued 8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8 Sorry it was so short I didn't have time to write that much.and since you guys reviewed so quickly and I was in a writing mood I decided to update..BUT it will be a couple days longer until I update the next chappie..I want more reviews! *pouts* And my muses want some too!  
  
George: (smirks) You bet! Chibodee: Yippie Ki yay! Heck ya! George: (rolls eyes and whaps him on the back of the head with a fist) Chibodee: (pout and rubs the back of his head) Hey that hurt! George: Well then..don't be such a idiot! Chibodee: (pouts) George: (sighs and hugs him) Don't be a silly bloke you don't need reviews your ego is big enough already. Chibodee: (Sighs and stares off into space) I'm one sexy thang aren't I? George: (sweat drop) You sure are.. Awww ain't it cute? Angelfish-Smile 


	4. Queen of Jacks

*giggles and rolls her eyes* I swear.....if I didn't luv you flamers so muc I'd stop writing! That's right I luv ya! *hugs them* Thanx SO much! Anyways explanations....I know this is a fanfic where they are extremally out of character! I am very aware of that. and to all the other flamers.....just two words: Your Welcome.  
Disclaimer: Don't own em!  
Rated: R  
  
Queen of Jacks  
  
George gasped and pulled away from Chibodee causing them both to fall back. George's eyes clouded over with something that neither of them could decipher.   
'Stupid Cub….' Chibodee scolded himself. 'Why'd you do that? Now's he's gonna think you like him!'  
"I…. I think it's time we go."   
"Right." Chibodee nodded as if none of it had ever happened.   
As they walked to the battlefield where the other two pilots were waiting George smiled, "SO Egypt ay?"  
"Yep! Pyramids and sand, best place in the world." He smirked, "Reminds me of you for some reason…"  
"Well my name does have the word sand in it. And actually I love the pyramids…." George shrugged and chuckled.   
"Hey George sorry bout back there." Chibodee said with a flinch. 'Not really but hey might as well make you feel better.'  
George shrugged, "We're both emotionally unstable. I won't hold you on it."   
"Thanks…." Chibodee breathed. "So what we gonna tell um when they ask why we weren't with our Gundams?"  
"We could always go to our Gundams and pretend to be dead…or we could just tell them the truth." George shrugged.   
"I always wanted to pretend to be dead…." Chibodee laughed.  
"I thought Americans didn't lie?"   
"Only when they're at extreme measures." Chibodee yawned.  
"And this is an extreme measure?"   
"You bet! Gotta get sympathy points! Sai-Sai Shi and Alka are probably fine so we gotta pretend to be hurt more then them." Chibodee grinned evilly.  
"Cub….you need a life." George grinned back.  
"Hey I have one!….I think." He grinned again and made a dead face, "SO how's it look? Should I knock myself out for real?"   
"Chibodee….you are one of the strangest men I've ever met."   
"Thank you!" He said happily and almost skipped towards his Gundam.  
George sighed and crossed his arms and watched as Chibodee tried to place himself on the rubble as a dead body. "You loon."  
  
2 days later…  
"My people have been killed…. I want revenge." Chibodee muttered into space to his fellow Shuffle alliance.   
"Aw come on we all want revenge… not only you Crocket. With the dark Gundam revived the Alliance has to save the world…"   
"Yeah! And they got SIS!" Sai-Sai Shi cried making them all laugh lightly.   
"Sai-Sai Shi you truly are a child. Yet…. in some ways I think your more of a man than some of us…"  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean Bud?!" Chibodee cried with a laugh, "Are you saying we're girls?"   
"No only you Chibodee…." Alka laughed.   
Chibodee growled and his face image appeared in each of the pilot's cockpits. "I ain't a girl!"  
George shook his head and projected his image only to Chibodee, "Are you sure bout that?"   
"If anyone's a girl it's George!" Chibodee still to everyone muttered and stuck his tongue out.  
"Oh really well I'm one pretty girl then." He countered seeing he wouldn't win the fight.  
Alka sighed, "You guys!"  
"Hey you gotta agree with me? I'd make a pretty girl wouldn't I?" George said with a hint of humor in his serious voice. "Sai-Sai Shi do you agree?"  
"Well…ummm…I don't know!" The kid blushed and hung his head.  
"Oh I can so see it now. 'Neo France becomes first ever cross dressing person in the Shuffle to walk planet.'" Chibodee grunted.  
"Hey has a ring to it, 'Georgina D'Sands.'" George went along with Chibodee's antics.  
"Oh great I've created a monster." Chibodee cried, "Just think George The Queen of Jacks!!"   
"Georgina!" George laughed. Suddenly the air went dead.  
"Oh my g…"  
"Stuff it Crockett." Alka said through gritted teeth. "Time to go help Domon."  
"Guys I have a question before we do though." George muttered getting little 'oks' "You guys aren't doing this because you're in the Shuffle are you? You're doing this because you want to help Domon right?"  
"Of course! And we want to help the entire world. I mean it would kinda dull if everyone was dead wouldn't it?" Chibodee shrugged. The others agreed but not as….well the same words.   
"Just making sure we got our facts straight." George muttered and looked at the dark Gundam. "Let's go."   
With that they headed toward what would be one of the most important battles to ever take place in Gundam history…….. 


	5. NEW!

Angelfish Notes: I know you were expecting revisions and I know your expecting big chapters and a lot of them but sadly I don't have any. I've been going through a lot lately and I really don't wish to tell you, but lets just say I haven't had much time to work on this story. From now on if you flame about not liking slash then you will receive rude comments and more chapters. I won't stop my story because you don't like it, so don't expect it! I don't want to change their signs from what I was wrongly informed on because I think they suit them more. And about the Out of characterness (not a word.lol) I am strongly recommending you just don't read my fic. I am basing this loosely on the U.S. version of the show, and since I haven't seen it for a year or so it will be somewhat.. strange. Anyways here's the story!  
  
Diamond Spades  
  
Rated R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em!  
  
  
  
6 weeks later.at a cabin in Tahoe (after last chapter)  
  
"Hey Shirley, girls!" Chibodee laughed as he walked into the room. They all looked up with a smile.  
  
"Hey Chib' how's that 'project' of yours going along?" One of the newer members of the crew asked in a quite voice. The 'project' was not actually supposed to be mentioned ever. It was very top secret having to do with his Gundam but Chibodee smiled anyways.  
  
Chibodee smirked and stretched his arms over his head before rubbing his knuckles, "Well between training and that project I'd say I've gotten about 3 hours of sleep in the last 3 days but other than that I guess its goin alright."  
  
"Oh Chibodee your supposed to be resting!" Shirley said and fawned over him.  
  
Chibodee smirked and hugged her, "Yeah yeha you gals worry to much."  
  
Suddenly from outside the cabin a loud explosion sounded and the walls shook slightly.  
  
"Marie!" A loud yell was heard and Chibodee scowled slightly.  
  
'How'd he find me?'  
  
They all the girls and Chibodee stuck their head out the window.  
  
  
  
"Oh its alright Marie Louise." George laughed and brushed his hair behind his shoulder and sat up dusting himself off. HE smiled slightly and looked over to the truck which had broke down after George had veered off the road. George blushed and wiped the lipstick smudge on his cheek.  
  
Marie Louise hung her head with a giggle, "I'm sorry."  
  
George smiled but he shuddered slightly. Over the last weeks he had thought about what had happened between Chibodee and himself. It was hard to think about it and it made him confused. How could he had fallen in love with Chibodee? I mean one second they were bickering partners in battle and the next they were.well he hadn't even really considered him a friend before he had helped him wrap his wounds up. And to top it all off George barely knew the guy! I mean did he have any siblings? Who were his parents? What was his favorite color? Who was HE? George certainly couldn't be in love with a total stranger! He must have been caught up in the moment..Yes that was it..  
  
"Hey look Chibodee its Mr. D'Saunt and Miss Marie Louise! GEORGE!" Shirley cried and waved to him, "UP HERE!"  
  
Chibodee muttered something about comrades and their girlfriends but quickly shut up as he George turned and looked up at them, shielding his eyes.  
  
He smiled and waved. "Hey guys!" Chibodee heard George's usually soft voice call loudly.  
  
Chibodee yawned and pulled from the window and started down the stairs. 'So he's back...why? I mean..I thought he'd be off with his friends back home.'  
  
  
  
He shrugged and opened the front door and was immediately greeted with a hug from the small blond girl. "Oof! Oh ello Marie babe." He patted her back with a grin and kissed her temple. She blushed and pulled back and attached herself to George's arm, who looked rather bored.  
  
"George.." Chibodee said politely.  
  
George nodded, "Sir Chibodee."  
  
"What brings you to these parts?" Chibodee asked and led them inside the main lounging room.  
  
"Hmmm.." George said and looked around the place. Not too shabby...not too shabby at all. "I would've expected you to go back to the colonies."  
  
"And I you.." Chibodee smiled lightly and sat down the girls coming in the room. "SO why in the U.S.?"  
  
Marie Louise blushed and brought attention to herself, "Actually it was me sir. I asked permission from my father to come here, to see the sights and such you know. I always dreamed of doing that."  
  
Chibodee smiled at Shirley as she sat down next to him on the love couch.  
  
Shirley looked like she wanted to say something and it didn't take long to find out, "Hey Chibodee do you think maybe George could help you with the well, you know, and then you can get some rest?"  
  
Chibodee groaned internally, 'She trapped me in a corner.'  
  
"With the what?" George asked intrigued.  
  
"Just a project I'm working on..which I don't need help with." Chibodee glared at Shirley who gaped.  
  
"Yes you do!" Shirley adjusted her sunglasses.  
  
Chibodee laughed lightly and Marie Louise giggled.  
  
"Whatever you say mumsy."  
  
George laughed and shook his head, "So what exactly is 'it.'?"  
  
Chibodee sighed giving in, "Well I'll have to show you." He put a finger to his lips and winked, "Mums the word you know."  
  
George gently looked at Marie Louise, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No not all!" Marie muttered and kissed his cheek, "I'll just sit here and perhaps go over something's with Miss Shirley if that's alright with her?" She paused and looked over at Shirley who smiled and nodded."  
  
George smiled and got to his feet motioning for Chibodee to do the same. "We'll be back soon." He bowed and kissed the ladies hands Chibodee couldn't stop the grin that came on his face and he winked at the girls and led George to the back yard.  
  
"So."  
  
"Shh.." Chibodee chuckled and pushed back a bush. He disappeared behind them for a few seconds. Reaching back he nearly scared the crap out of George, "Come on!"  
  
George raised an eyebrow and walked towards him, "Umm ChibODEE!" He cried as the blue haired man pulled him into an almost slide like tube.  
  
"oof!" George muttered as he landed with a thud next to Chibodee who was smiling innocently.  
  
"Chibodee you.." He stopped mid sentence as he looked up. "Wow.." He quickly got to his feet with the help of Chibodee.  
  
"So what do you think?" Chibodee motioned to the Maxter. "Like the changes?"  
  
George nodded mutely his purple eyes narrowing slightly, "You did it on your own?"  
  
"Yes." Chibodee nodded and admired his handy work. The Maxter was now a whole new Gundam. Its 'gloves' were red, white, and blue and had an interesting symbol on them.  
  
"Oh my that is your.." Looking down at the back of his palm and then Chibodee's, George smiled, "Tricky sir, how did you do it all by yourself?"  
  
"Oh well slaving and painting night and day. But that's not what has been keeping me from sleeping." He paused and bit his lip before motioning to beside the Gundam.  
  
George followed his hand and gasped at what he saw, "Amazing!"  
  
Chibodee nodded and looked sorrowfully at the large matching machine Gundam guns. "My old ones were ruined in the battle.." He motioned to the Gundam again, "So was the back on the Maxter." He cringed and rubbed his own back, "You know, when I was crushed."  
  
George looked sympathetically at him, "Yes well we all had our battle ups and downs." He smirked and pointed to his shoulders, "My shoulders hurt for quite some time, still do matter of fact."  
  
Chibodee raised his arms over his head jokingly and raised an eyebrow, "George, I think you should go home."  
  
"What why?" George's eyebrows came together.  
  
"Your accent is dropping!" Chibodee laughed, "And you sound like an American." He held his hands in defense, "Of course that is a wonderful thing.but by the time you return home you'll have transformed into a full blood American!"  
  
"SIR!" George cried in distress yet some amusement was present.  
  
"That's better." Chibodee smirked. "Of course though Bud, you could always stay in America with Shirley and us."  
  
"No actually I was planning on going to Egypt." George said and walked towards the guns with a grin.  
  
Chibodee's eyes widened. "Your kidding me! You still want to go?"  
  
"Of course." George laughed and stopped in front of the table where parts from the humongous machine gun were. "So how do you want me to help?"  
  
At this point Chibodee couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh gosh!"  
  
George looked at him as he fell to the ground.  
  
"I.I." Chibodee rolled on the ground before stopping and looking at the confused George, "You see actually I have a little room down here...I frankly just don't want to go up there."  
  
"What why not?"  
  
"Girls are trouble." Chibodee said with a snort but smiled to himself, "Well some are anyways. Some are just hot."  
  
George blushed and grabbed a small tool off the table.  
  
Chibodee raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
George, noticing this set it down, "What is it now?"  
  
"Sorry I just can't imagine you with tools and well working."  
  
"Har har funny. Actually I spent some time with my mechanics when they were fixing my Gundam. I may have picked up on a few things."  
  
Chibodee motioned towards a door to the very right of the room, "Come on I wanna show you something."  
  
George followed him somewhat willingly. Chibodee reached into his pocket as he came to a stop and pulled out a plastic card, which he slid in a slot to the left of the door. It automatically opened and he stepped through, George following.  
  
"hmm." George said as he looked around the room. It looked just as the house did. It was as if Chibodee had made a duplicate of the house and put it down here.  
  
  
  
"Like it? Took me a while to get it up and such." Chibodee smirked and motioned to the kitchen area, then the bathroom, then the television, "everything's in working order too!"  
  
George took a small tour around before sitting down on the couch, "Its rather homey."  
  
"Yes it is isn't I?" Chibodee said and sat beside him.  
  
"So...Chibodee its been a while.. heard from any of the others lately?"  
  
"No actually you're the first." Chibodee paused, "Somewhat strange if you ask me. Kasshu's been keeping his big mouth shut."  
  
"Yes it is strange. You haven't heard from them, I haven't.. Miss Rain said she was going to keep in touch with me."  
  
"Me too." Chibodee said darkly and looked at George from the corner of his eye. He smiled as the other pilot ruffled his own bangs and stared at the wall in concentration. "Ah don't think on it Bud!" Chibodee said and hugged George before turning the tele on. He grabbed his blanket from beside the couch and pulled it over himself and watched intently as a man ran across the screen.  
  
George pouted as he watched the show. It seemed somewhat familiar but he didn't quite know from where. It obviously was a Christmas Movie, considering the time period it was and the large man dressed in a Santa suit. He chanced to look at Chibodee and was shocked to see the man's face spread in a large smile and his eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Chibodee watched the show with as much enthusiasm as a five year old. He even managed to squeal slightly as Santa came on screen.  
  
George's eyes widened as he tried to relax and watch the retched movie. If Chibodee liked it, it couldn't be that bad could it?  
  
One hour later George groaned as the credits went down the screen. If he heard another Christmas song he would defiantly die. It was almost worse then losing a Gundam fight. George smirked slightly to himself, 'I'm going to have to remember that for when I want to torture some helpless soul.of course I'll never do that..but still, that was evil.'  
  
"So-" George shut his mouth as he heard a small snore come form the other side of the couch. Oh great the dolt had gone to sleep! How was he supposed to get back to the main house now? He got to his feet, making sure Chibodee was tucked in before going towards the guest room, totally missing the large grin that spread over Chibodee's face. 


End file.
